Enter! Kobayashi Seb!
by ZibbyDoodles
Summary: Kobayashi Seb, reamining surviver of a village fire, she is reunited with a faimly friend, Hatake Kakashi. Taking Seb under his wing, she encounters many things, but one dream To become the greatest Kunoichi the world has ever seen! [Contains CannonxOC]
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**Prologue**

Seb was sound asleep until she felt the temperature rise and began to smell strange odour. Smoke. She woke up confused, only to see flames surrounding her she sprang up attempting to escape until her memory jogged her.

"Mom and Dad are still sleeping!" Seb ran through the flames crashing through falling rubble realising that her entrance was blocked she had a fatal decision; she turned away and crashed out of her home she landed on the ground.

Seb pushed herself up and seeing the horror that was her small, defenceless, village set in flames, she ran out of the village and entered through a forest, screaming and crying for help.

"HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP…!" Seb then began to cough due to the smoke in her lungs, she began breathe heavily and her speed started decreasing.

"Some…body…" Seb lost conscious and collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Enter! Kobayashi Seb! **

**Chapter One- The Journey Begins  
**

_"Wh-wha…Where…Where am I? Am I…dead?"_

Seb faintly opened her eyes. Seb's eyes quickly snapped open, not knowing where she was, everything looked different, filled with unknown technology, bright lights and cold floors. Seb was in Hospital, running through its hallways.  
"Stop right there!" said a smooth, calming, yet strict voice, Seb came to a halt and turned her head to see Kakashi, standing there a few metres away from her.  
"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can't I?" Kakashi asked her rhetorically

"Where am I, where's Mom and Dad?!" yapped Seb with a frown on her face. Kakashi's eye softened, yet tensed and looked at her in silence.  
"No…" Seb's eyes grew wider and her pupil size decreased, trying to hold back her tears, she clenched her fists and turned around quickly and ran.  
"NO!! I WON'T BELIEVE IT, I WON'T, I WON'T!!"

"Wait a second!" Kakashi's hand twitched as she ran off down the hallways, he then sighed to himself,

_"…Se-Kun…"_

Seb just kept running.

Several hours of running later Seb reaches her village near the mountain range of Konoha.

Seb collapsed on her knees only to see her village as a mere pile of rubble and ash, Seb landed face front on the ground grinding her fingers into the earth, screaming and crying like she has suffered an injury like no other.  
"I knew I'd find you here" Kakashi said whilst walking towards her. He then crouched down to her a placed his hand on her back "There's nothing we can do…"

"I…I have nothing…No home…No family…Nothing…Where will I go? What am I supposed to do Kakashi...?" Seb clenched even more and her eyes tightened, making her tears fall even more. "I…Could've saved them…But…I thought I could get help…But I was weak, I **am** weak!" Seb screamed hunching herself in angst; she then began bashing the ground with her fist. "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Seb began to feel a painful sting and she then looked at her arms seeing rather fatal burns on both arms. Kakashi; tilting his head in an angle to try and look at Seb's face,

"You were badly burnt, that's why you were in the emergency room, and also the fact that you were hardly breathing when I found you…"

Seb then sat up and looked at her arms. "It must have been…When I tried jumping out…To get help…" Seb tightened her fists and pushed herself up, with her arms slightly shaking. "These scars you see before you…Are a momentum…To my Village! I will the greatest Kunoichi, the world has ever seen, I'll make them know that they were wrong about me, wrong about everything!"

Seb turned her head to see Kakashi and gave him a determined smile. She then tried to stand up but quickly passed out. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground and laughed lightly to himself

_"You are strong Se-Kun, I'll tell you that, but you've gotta long way to go…!"_

Kakashi carried Seb back to his apartment, even though it was a one-room and he had no extra bed, it was better than leavening her out on her own.

Kakashi laid out a futon on the floor beside his bed. Seb was placed into the futon and Kakashi placed the blanket over her, he then looked up and down her burnt scars and let put a sigh. Kakashi then just began to lie on his bed thinking about what he was going to do and eventually dozed off to sleep.

It was morning and the morning sun woke Kakashi up, he the peered over his bed to check on Seb. To then notice she was not there, Kakashi got up in a panic and quickly ran outside his apartment. After Kakashi ran around Konoha out of breathe he heard a distant, familiar voice.

"1196, 1197, 1198, 1199…!"

Kakashi quickly started to run again by following the voice and saw Seb out on the training grounds kicking a tree stump. "…1200!" Seb yelled out by force and placed her hands on her knees and began to pant.  
"Se-Kun!" Kakashi ran to Seb and held her close to him. "Don't you **ever** do that again; I was worried sick about you!" Seb pulled herself away from Kakashi's strong grip.  
"I'm OK, I'm OK, jeez, you sound like my Father!" Seb said jokingly, her expression then became a bit more guilty. "I'm sorry I ran off like that, I couldn't sleep, so I've been training almost all night…" Seb said whilst looking around the training grounds. Kakashi sighed

"It's alright…" Kakashi placed his hand on her head. "I just wish that you wouldn't run off like that, you're my responsibility now, if anything happened to you-" Kakashi got cut by Seb.

"I know, I know…" Seb looked down onto the ground. "You're practically family to me and I don't wanna loose you…Like the rest…" Seb tried holding back her tears; Kakashi sighed and went down to her level.  
"Tell you what, we'll have each other's back, I protect you and you protect me, back to back, side by side!" Kakashi winked at Seb in a typical Anime manner. "...But if it comes to life or death, I'll put my life on the line, not you!" Kakashi quickly added in, Seb wiped her eyes.

"Alright" Seb smiled at him. Kakashi looked at her arms and quickly examined them; Kakashi then wrapped them up in bandages.

"I suggest you wear these, for protection and if you're on a mission, I'll lend you some arm-guards, so they won't hurt as much-"

"Missions?" Seb cut Kakashi off once more. "You mean, I'm gonna be an actual ninja?"

Kakashi then placed his hand behind his head.

"Well, I'll have to some work and fill you in; I think at your level I could get you in as a Genin…" Kakashi then looked Seb up and down; noticing that all Seb had to wear was the pyjamas that she has been wearing for almost four days straight.

"First things, first…We need to get you some new clothes…" Kakashi stood up and folded his arms whilst still looking down on Seb.

"Yeah…Uhhh, I guess so, huh?" Seb giggled to herself and placed her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

Later on in the day Seb was back in Kakashi's apartment sitting on the side of his bed slightly kicking her legs impatiently; waiting for Kakashi to come back from getting groceries, clothes for Seb etc;

When she heard the lock click, she sprang up in excitement and ran to the door, eager to see what Kakashi had brought.

"What'cha get, what'cha get?" Seb hopped around Kakashi filled with happiness and joy, an Anime sweat drop dropped on Kakashi's head.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Kakashi laughed as he pulled out a set of clothes for Seb to try on.

Seb cheerfully squealed as she had a gander at the outfit Kakashi got for her.

[Which involved the following, beige combats quarter lengths, black weight lifting gloves, a pair of blue Zori (traditional Japanese footwear), and red hooded t-shirt, with a yellow t-shirt under-layer, on both sleeves had the red circle, black swirl logo.

"Ahem!" Seb gave Kakashi a hand gesture infroming him to leave the room, Kakashi blinked and eventually knew what she meant and stood outside for a short period.

"Oy, Sensei!" Seb said from inside, Kakashi entered back in feeling slightly relived.

"I'm just glad it fits- but something's missing…" Kakashi placed his index finger and thumb underneath his chin and closed his eye and began to think. Kakashi then opened his eye and snapped his fingers. "I know just the thing" Kakashi then pulled out a Konoha Hitai-Ate from behind his back. Seb's grin widened as she gasped. Kakashi walked up to Seb and placed her headband in Seb's hands.

"At first they said no, but the second I told them I was the one that had been teaching you, well, they had second thoughts" Kakashi patted Seb's head. "Congratulations, Kunoichi!" Seb tightened her grip on her headband and tackled Kakashi.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" Seb yelled out over and over again, whilst hugging Kakashi with joy, almost making him fall back. Kakashi smiled at her and looked down to her.

"And tomorrow, you get to go on your first mission…!" Kakashi winked at Seb. "As for today, well I've got to sign some forms and some adoption fees and-" Seb cut Kakashi off.

"Adoption? You mean…?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm gonna be taking care of you now"

Seb smiled at Kakashi, attempting to hold back her tears and pulled herself into Kakashi and began to cling onto him, hiding her tears.

"Thank you!" she muffled as she tightened her grip on the back of Kakashi's Jounin vest; he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other wrapped around her back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and bear with me, this story will get better along the way, I promise that! xD


	2. Chapter 2 An Arrival Worth The Wait

Enter! Kobayashi Seb!

Chapter 2- An Arrival Worth The Wait.

Kakashi went off to sign the forms; whilst Seb explored the Village. Seb's stomach then growled, she placed her hands on her stomach and let out a moan of dispair.

"When was the last time I ate? Man I'm starving-" Seb then heard a loud crash and spotted someone fall over with several dishes.

The person was female, early twenties with dark blonde, mildly curly, hair with three straight, separate, bangs, one on each side of her face and one across her face. She was wearing a white bandanna on her head with some form of white robe.

"Aw no, not again!" she whined picking up the broken pieces of dishes on the ground, Seb rushed over to assist the stranger.

"Here, let me help!" Seb said whilst trotting around picking up the broken pieces. The stranger sighed in relief.

"Hey, thanks there, kid, I've never seen you around here before, you gotta name?" the stranger smiled down at Seb.Seb bowed at the stranger,

"The name's Kobayashi Seb, nice to meet'cha, uhhh…?" Seb looked up at her confused whilst making a hand gesture. Roshi blinked,

"Oh, my name is Miromo Roshi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Roshi bowed slightly. "Thanks for helping me with those dishes-" She placed her hand behind her head, " I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes" Roshi laughed to herself. "How can I repay you?"

Seb's stomach growled again, but louder, once again, placed her arms around her stomach again as a sweat drop fell from her head whilst laughing hesitantly.

"Ah, I see" Roshi raised a brow and gave Seb a smirk, "Come on I'll get you something, on the house!" as she was heading back into the small building she came out of; she went behind the counter, leaning slightly "Welcome to Ichi Raku, what'll it be, Se-Chan?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi sighed to himself whilst signing papers, he then looked up and faced the ceiling.

"I never knew it would've came to this…" he thought to himself, "I wonder how she's doing now. She seemed so happy today, like nothing happened yesterday…" Kakashi then looked at the pile of papers he still had to go through, Kakashi chibi-sighed and went back to work."It's for the best, Kakashi, remember that!"

Seb happily sighed after finishing off her bowl, and smiled cheerfully "I don't think I've ever been so happy over a bowl of ramen in my entire life!"

Roshi smiled at Seb, "'Glad you enjoyed that"

Seb then jumped off her stool and walked off "Bye-Bye, Roshi-San!" she chirped as she waved back at Roshi.

Seb was walking down a road until she stopped suddenly when she saw something blocking her path; it was a small creamy white dog, with brown patches on both of its ears, with her and her high interest in dogs, this was her lucky day. She approached the dog calmly, crouched down and let it smell her hand, it didn't take long for it to lick her hand in a sign of affection, Seb then placed her hand on the dogs head and rubbed it gently, the dog's tail began to wag happily.

"Akamaru!" yelled someone from the distance, Seb looked up to see who it was, she saw a hooded boy, not that much older than Seb run towards her and the dog. The boy stopped in front of Seb, slightly panting.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, is this your dog?" Seb said looking up at the boy.

"Yeah, thanks!" the boy picked up his dog and placed it in his jacket. Seb stood up and went up to the boy and carried on stroking the dogs head.

"What's his name?" Seb asked the boy, the boy smiled at Seb.

"His name's Akamaru" he replied, Seb smiled while scratching behind Akamaru's ear, "Cute name, and what might yours be?" Seb looked up to look at the boy.

"Inuzuka Kiba" the boy replied again, Seb smiled at him.

"That's a cute name too"

Kiba just frowned at Seb,"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Seb laughed at Kiba and playfully punched his arm "Nah, I'm just messing with 'ya!"

Seb just laughed at Kiba and placed her arms behind her head as she did so, Kiba just raised an eyebrow and thought to himself,

"_Girls are weird…"_

Seb lightly kicked the ground whilst looking down to her feet with her arms still behind her head.

"Hey Kiba, could you show me around here…I'm kinda new here and you seem pretty cool!" Seb looked at Kiba and smiled. Kiba smiled back, walking forward of Seb and said to her casually,

"Sure, why not"

Akamaru then leaped out of Kiba's jacket and started walking alongside Seb.

"Looks like Akamaru likes you" Kiba said to Seb while walking with both arms behind his head. Seb giggled at Akamaru as he circled around her feet barking happily.

A few hours passed as Kiba showed Seb around the entire village and the sun setting down.

"C'mon we've got one more stop, trust me, it's awesome!" Kiba was saying to Seb as they were walking up a high set of stairs. When they eventually made it up, Seb and Kiba were standing apon the heads of the Hokage gazing apon the golden coloured Konoha.

"Wooaaahhh!" Seb gasped in amazement "This is awesome!"

"Told 'ya!" Kiba grinned as he patted Seb's back –accidentally pushing her forward- making her fall over the edge. Within reach Kiba grabbed hold of Seb's hand, realising that he was technically and literally holding her hand his reactions made him let go. Kiba standing speechless and in a panic, he heard a voice down below.

"Hey Kiba!" he then heard Seb's giggle and looked down seeing her standing on a 90° angle using charka control to support herself on the face of the Third Hokage.

"That was smart, letting me go like that, but I'll forgive 'ya" Seb poked her tongue out teasingly as she walked back up to Kiba. Seb turned back at the Village's veiw,

"Well, I should be heading back home, thanks for showing me around!" she said as she walked down the stairway, waving goodbye to her new friends.

Seb headed back to the apartment, she met up with Kakashi, as he was dropping off the forms to the Hokage.

"So, how was your day?" Kakashi asked Seb, on their way back to their apartment.

"It was great, I got to explore the village, I met new friends and I just can't wait 'till tomorrow!"

Kakashi was humoured by Seb's enthusiasm.

"I worry that it might be too soon for you."

Seb frowned at Kakashi, "Listen, You said so yourself that I was ready!"

"No, I mean I worried it might be too soon, you're gonna get so over excited, I doubt you're going to even sleep, I know what you're like!" Kakashi laughed, Seb smiled broadly at Kakashi.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am so sorry that the chapters are short right now, they will get better I promise! D8


End file.
